Segunda oportunidad
by Alan-SG
Summary: Kitsune tiene todo lo que podria necesitar, excepto una cosa... Tal vez pueda tener otra oportunidad para conseguirlo.


Disclaimer: Love Hina es propiedad de Ken Akamatsu y no se cuantas compañias mas. Asi que no me hagan nada.

_CAPITULO 1: Noticias y verdades_

Hubiera podido seguir dormida por mas tiempo, si no fuera por que el estúpido sol empezó a molestar muy temprano... bueno, las 2 de la tarde no es precisamente lo mas temprano que una persona normal podría esperar, pero tenia un dolor de cabeza terrible, y eso que no he tomado nada de licor en un mes.

Pero el dolor tiene (al menos eso creo) otra explicación. En estos momentos estoy sentada en medio de mi habitación en la Posada Hinata, con un calendario en mis manos. La fecha marcada es Noviembre 28 de 1998. Es un día antes de que 'el' entre en nuestras vidas. En mi vida. No he salido del cuarto, pero ya revise algunas de mis pertenencias, y estoy segura de que la fecha es la correcta. Parece que los rituales extraños de Molmol si funcionaron.

¿Que quien soy? Seguro ya me conocen, pero aun así, un pequeño recordatorio no caería mal.

Me llamo Mitsune Konno, pero todos me dicen Kitsune. Tengo 29 años, a punto de cumplir los 30. Soltera. Los últimos 6 años he sido dueña del Café Hinata, el cual administro junto con Mutsumi Otohime. El negocio no deja muchas ganancias, pero son suficientes como para vivir tranquilamente, aunque no me puedo dar muchos lujos.

Hasta hace 1 mes, parecía que mi vida era perfecta. Tenia grandes amigos, tenia un lugar donde vivir, y era feliz. Al menos, eso era lo que creía. Pero la vida nos muestra la realidad de la manera mas extraña posible, y en el momento menos esperado.

13 de Julio del 2008. Difícilmente se puede olvidar una fecha tan importante para mi vida. ¿Mencione que soy dueña del Café Hinata? Bueno, casi desde el principio, Mutsumi y yo llegamos a un acuerdo para abrir tarde el Café los días Domingo. En parte por que, después de terminar sus estudios en Toudai, Mutsumi se hizo maestra en esa escuela. No tengo idea de que clase de profesora sea, pero al menos, sus desmayos ya no son tan frecuentes. La otra razón para abrir tarde, es por que no me gusta levantarme tan temprano todos los días. Por increíble que parezca, tengo que levantarme a las 7 de la mañana casi todos los días, para poder empezar con los preparativos para la jornada. así que decidimos que los domingos descansaríamos un poco. De todas maneras, no hay muchos clientes esos días.

Creo que ya me salí del tema. En fin. Ese día, como todos los domingos, nos levantamos a las 9 de la mañana para subir a la Posada Hinata, en donde compartíamos el desayuno con nuestras mejores amigas. Mientras subíamos por las escaleras, Mutsumi iba hablando sobre sus clases en Toudai, y recuerdo que algo menciono sobre otro profesor, un supuesto niño genio, pero no se exactamente que dijo.

Tan solo al entrar, se podía percibir el aroma del almuerzo que estaba siendo preparado por la chef oficial de la Posada Hinata. Cuando llegamos al comedor, nos encontramos con Emma, quien estaba terminando de poner los platos sobre la mesa. ¿Que quien es Emma? Me sorprende que tengan tan mala memoria. Emma Maeda es la inquilina mas reciente de la posada. Tiene 18 años, y esta cursando su segundo año en Toudai. Se que una de sus clases la lleva con Mutsumi, así que se dirige a ella como 'maestra'. A las demás les dice 'superior', y a mi solo me dice 'se algo que tu no sabes'. Es bueno saber que al menos deje mi legado en la posada.

Como sea. Después de saludarnos, Emma fue a la cocina, y unos momentos después, volvió a aparecer con un gran plato con arroz. Detrás de ella, apareció Shinobu con otro plato, este con un platillo hecho a base de tofu. Deberían ver a Shinobu. De ser una niña tímida y cohibida, se ha transformado en toda una mujer. después de terminar sus estudios, logro que su madre le prestara el antiguo local que tenían, y coloco su propio restaurante. Me sorprende la cantidad de gente que viene a Hinata con la única intención de probar los platillos que han empezado a cobrar fama por toda la región. Y esto me beneficia de alguna forma, por que, después de haber comido, varias personas buscan un buen lugar para tomar un trago. Lo que no le voy a perdonar, es que sus senos son casi del tamaño de los míos. ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?

Continuando con el relato, después de poner los platillos sobre la mesa, Shinobu regreso a la cocina para terminar con unas cosas. Instantes después, Kanako Urashima y Sarah McDougal llegaron al comedor. Kanako es la dueña de la Posada Hinata, y su principal ocupación es ver que el lugar se mantenga en pie. Aunque eso no es tan difícil, pues hace tiempo que los hoyos en los techos y las paredes dejaron de aparecer. En cuanto a Sarah, Seta y Haruka la enviaron aquí para que terminara la preparatoria, y quien sabe, quizás trate de entrar a Toudai. Pareciera que es el destino de todos los habitantes de la posada. O mejor dicho, casi todos.

Finalmente, Shinobu regreso, y todas tomamos asiento, solo para darnos cuenta de que faltaba una persona. Momentos después, esa persona arribó. Naru Naruse- digo, Naru Urashima. Es maestra en una de esas escuelas a las que uno va a prepararse para presentar exámenes, pero como solo es un par de días a la semana, por lo general hace las labores de la casa junto con Kanako. Con el paso de los años, Naru había adquirido un aire de mujer madura que solo acentuaban su ya de por si natural belleza. Es probable que Motoko sea la única que la supera en ese aspecto. Pero esa mañana, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Por medio de Emma me entere de que Naru había estado algo enferma durante esa semana. Pero eso no impidió que nos mostrara su linda sonrisa.

Ya se que están pensando, que aun no he mencionado a tres personas. En esas fechas, Motoko se encontraba en Kyoto, arreglando no se que asuntos de una asociación de... no recuerdo. Suu se había ido a Molmol hacia 6 meses. Sus hermanos decidieron tomarse una luna de miel de 1 año, así que Kaola tuvo que ir para cubrirlos en su ausencia. Y en cuanto a... 'el', hacia 2 meses que se había ido en una expedición a Sudamérica. Parece que Seta encontró restos de la "famosa" civilización de las tortugas, y... 'el', fue a ayudarlo.

¿Que por que me estoy refiriendo a Keitaro como 'el'? Bueno, ¿recuerdan que les dije que la vida es muy extraña? Esa mañana, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad. Shinobu nos contó de las personas que habían ido al restaurante durante la semana, en especial de una niña rubia vestida de negro y una chica que la acompañaba, y que, según Shinobu, tenia unas cosas raras en los oídos. Naru y Kanako tuvieron su clásica discusión matutina, que por lo general termina con los pulgares de ambas estirando sus bocas. Yo estuve molestando un rato a Sarah, preguntándole sobre algún posible novio, y Emma se dedico a molestar un poco a Naru, mencionando que tenia 2 meses durmiendo muy placenteramente, sin ningún ruido extraño que la despertara. Creo que a pesar de las apariencias, Naru es del tipo escandaloso. Saben a lo que me refiero, y todas en la mesa también lo sabíamos... no, creo que Mutsumi no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Si, era un domingo como cualquiera. Hasta que el teléfono sonó.

Shinobu ya estaba poniéndose de pie para ir a contestar, pero Naru fue mas rápida, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría. De momento, no le tomamos mucha importancia. Pero después de 10 minutos sin que regresara, empezamos a preocuparnos un poco. Kanako y yo terminamos rápido con el almuerzo, y fuimos a buscarla, pero no tardamos mucho para encontrarla.

Naru se encontraba parada frente al teléfono. Su cabeza estaba un poco caída, así que sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello, aunque no hacia falta verlos para saber que estaba llorando. Cuando la llame por su nombre, levanto su cara y volteo hacia nosotros. En efecto, estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas. Pero eso no era todo.

Estaba sonriendo.

Eran lagrimas de alegría. Algo había logrado que llorara de emoción. Pero, ¿que?. Ya para ese momento, las demás estaban ahí. Tome la delantera y le pregunte que era lo que ocurría. Creo que Kanako sospechaba algo, porque fue la única que sonrió de inmediato después de escuchar su respuesta. En cuanto al resto de nosotras, nuestros rostros eran de sorpresa. Pero no sabría describir los sentimientos que me invadieron en ese momento. Por un lado, una gran felicidad por ella. Por el otro... no se, quizás algo de... envidia. Y es que sabia que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, pero nunca me prepare para ello. En esos momentos, era algo que no esperaba escuchar.

"Estoy embarazada"

Dos palabras.

Muy fácil de decir, pero al mismo tiempo, algo impresionante para cualquier mujer. No recuerdo exactamente que ocurrió después. Creo que la felicite igual que todas, y por instinto, hicimos una fiesta. Los siguientes días, estuve acompañando a Naru al doctor, escuchando todas las indicaciones que le daban, tratando de compartir su alegría. Pero debo admitirlo, la envidia que sentí después de saber la noticia estaba ahí. Pero, ¿por que?

Por 'el'.

Naru lo tenia a 'el'. Tenia a un esposo cariñoso, atento, responsable, honesto, inteligente, guapo... el hombre perfecto... el hombre al que amo...

¿Que? ¿Que por que nunca lo había dicho? quizás por que no lo sabia. O quizás no lo aceptaba. De hecho, cuando Naru nos dijo sobre su embarazo, no sabia por que sentía lo que sentía. Fue hasta una semana después, cuando Keitaro llego de Sudamérica, que comprendí todo. Al verlo junto a Naru, celebrando que iba a ser papá, abrazándola efusivamente, dando vueltas frente a la posada, fue que me di cuenta de la verdad. Quería estar en lugar de Naru. Yo quería ser a quien Keitaro estuviera abrazando. Yo quería ser la que estuviera dando vueltas en sus brazos. Yo quería ser... quien estuviera embarazada.

difícil, ¿verdad? Y mas tomando en cuenta que nunca he... ¿Por que me ven así? ¡Es cierto! No por que me guste tomar significa que soy una chica fácil.

A decir verdad, aunque una parte de mi siempre apoyo a Naru para que se quedara con Keitaro, siempre hubo otra parte que hubiera preferido que 'el' se quedara conmigo. Pero se que aunque le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos, hubiera tenido que hacer fila detrás de la misma Naru, Mutsumi, Kanako, Shinobu y Motoko.

Creo que ya me extendí mucho con lo de mis sentimientos, y ustedes saben que es muy raro que me abra tanto, pero esta es una ocasión especial.

después de la llegada de Keitaro... no se, quizás para proteger la amistad con Naru y no cometer alguna idiotez, o simplemente para aclarar las cosas un poco, tome un avión a Molmol. ¿Por que ahí? ¡Por que Suu vive en un palacio! Y eso es mejor que alguna vieja cabaña en un lugar olvidado por Dios, y quien sabe, conociendo a Motoko, me hubiera obligado a dormir sobre una cama de agujas para purificar mi mente.

Al bajar del avión, fui recibida como si fuera un diplomático importante. Ser amiga de la princesa es algo muy bueno. Esperaba que al llegar al palacio, Suu me recibiera con un abrazo de oso, o una patada voladora, o algún Mecha-tama. Creo que va en la versión 65. Pero lo que encontré era algo muy diferente al lo que me imaginaba.

Kaola Suu, princesa de Molmol, estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, leyendo y firmando una cantidad impresionante de documentos. Y por si fuera poco, con unos lentes que podrían competir con los de Naru para ver cuales están mas feos. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, pero después supe que eso no era lo mas sano. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación en la que la había encontrado, pateo el escritorio hacia un lado, y se lanzo corriendo hacia mi. Todavía ayer me dolía una costilla. podría jurar que me la rompió a propósito.

En fin. después de recuperarme un poco, le conté sobre Naru y el futuro bebé. Claro que se puso muy contenta, y a pesar de tener 23 años, se puso a saltar por toda la habitación como cuando era una niña. Pero en un instante se tranquilizo, y puso una cara seria. Me preguntó que qué era lo que me pasaba. Digan lo que digan, Suu es mucho mas lista de lo que parece. Solo le dije que le contaría todo cuando estuviera lista. Eso fue hace 2 semanas.

Hace 3 días, por la noche, caminamos un rato por el jardín mientras platicábamos un poco. ¿Como es que hay tantos animales en ese lugar? Conté al menos 10 elefantes y un par de cebras. Y me pareció ver unos ojos brillantes entre unos matorrales, pero es mejor que nunca le pregunte que era eso. El caso es, después de recordar los viejos tiempos, Suu me hizo notar todas las ocasiones en las que me aproveche del pobre Keitaro. Si, era un fracasado, pero todo eso tal vez se fue acumulando para que al final no me eligiera a mi por sobre las demás. Fue cuando le conté la verdad de por que estaba ahí. Para cuando termine de decirle todo, eran las 11 de la noche, así que me retire a mi habitación. ¿Ya les conté que la habitación de lujo que estaba usando tenia sus propias aguas termales?

AL día siguiente, no vi a Suu durante todo el día, y no podía preguntarle a los sirvientes, por que no tengo idea de que maldito idioma hablen. Fue hasta que ya me iba a dormir que ella tocó a la puerta de mi cuarto. Cuando entró, llevaba puestos esos ridículos lentes, así que no note nada raro. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y me dijo que me iba a ayudar a tener una segunda oportunidad. Me dio unos papeles y me contó acerca de una leyenda donde un antepasado suyo casi provoca la destrucción de Molmol, y para redimir sus pecados, utilizo un ritual para corregir sus errores del pasado. Suu comento que en un principio creyó que era solo una leyenda, pero un gravado en las ruinas de Toudai daban pistas acerca de ese acontecimiento. así que se puso a buscar en la biblioteca del palacio hasta encontrar toda la información necesaria

Fue entonces cuando se quito los lentes. Sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados. había estado leyendo durante las ultimas 24 horas sin descanso, todo con el fin de ayudarme. Yo comencé a llorar. No por que pudiera tener otra oportunidad. Fue la acción de Suu la que me conmovió hasta lo mas profundo. Me senté junto a ella y la abrasé, dejando caer unas lagrimas sobre su espalda. Fue cuando sentí algo tibio en mi hombro que me di cuenta que Suu se había quedado dormida. La acomode sobre la cama y yo me senté sobre el suelo, cerca de una lámpara, para ver los papeles que me había dado. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta... !NO SE NI &#$ DE ESTE #$& IDIOMA!

Y sobre lo que ocurrió ayer... ¿fue ayer? ¿o va a ser dentro de 10 años? Estoy algo confundida. No recuerdo bien lo que hicimos. Me dio algo de beber... sabia horrible. después se puso a bailar a mi alrededor, cantando algo que no entendí. Ahora que lo recuerdo, la luna estaba roja. Tal vez por eso se apuro tanto para encontrar los documentos. quizás solo se podía hacer con esas condiciones. De momento no me acuerdo de mas detalles.

Desperté hace 30 minutos, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Ni en mis peores resacas me había sentido tan mal. Y lo primero que supe es que estoy en mi antigua habitación en la Posada Hinata. Hay botellas de sake por todos lados, y algunas boletas de apuestas tiradas por ahí. Si, definitivamente es mi habitación. Lo primero que hice fue ver si estaba mi calendario, en donde solía marcar los días en los que 'supuestamente' pagaba la renta. Estaba debajo de unas botellas.

28 de Noviembre de 1998

Un día antes de que Keitaro llegue. ¿Pero como puedo saber que esto es cierto, y que no es mi imaginación? ¿Que tal si todo es una alucinación provocada por lo que me dio de tomar Suu? Al menos el dolor de cabeza ya esta pasando.

_8888888888888888888888_

Kitsune estaba sentada en medio de su cuarto cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

"A-Adelante," dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió, una mujer de cabello corto, con un delantal y un cigarrillo en la boca entro en la habitación. Si bien la imagen le impacto un poco, Mitsune pensó que tal vez, de momento, era mejor seguirle el juego a la alucinación. así que volvió a su modalidad 'zorro', con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Buenos días, Haruka".

**CONTINUARA...**

_Notas del autor_: Es increible lo que se puede escribir en una tarde de aburrimiento, ¿verdad?. Este no es mi primer fic, pero si es el primero que publico.

Este va a ser un fic KeiKit, eso es un hecho, pero aun no tengo bien planeado un descenlace, asi que no les puedo decir si va a tener un final feliz o no. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera he pensado bien en como funciona el ritual, pero algo se me ocurrira.

Este primer caputulo va a ser el unico en donde voy a incluir el relato desde el punto de vista de un personaje. Lo hice solo por que era mas sencillo que la misma Kitsune tratara de explicar por lo que estaba pasando. Aunque no fue tan facil mantenerla dentro del personaje. Cualquier incongruencia en la historia, haganmelo saber. El resto de los capitulos van a ser como ese ultimo fragmento de la historia.

Para las edades de los personajes, tome en cuenta la edad que tenian al comienzo del manga. Sobre Emma, la hice asi solo para poder incluir ese chiste.

Sobre los honorificos, tales como -chan, -san, -sempai, ect., de principio iba a usarlos, pero decidi de ultimo momento evitarlos. Despues de todo, hablamos español, ¿no?. Quizas los unicos que si utilice sean los casos especiales de Kei-kun, Mu-chan y Na-chan, pero para eso aun falta un rato.

Sobre el comportamiento de Kitsune... bueno, que puedo decir. Ella es el personaje mas desaprovechado de LH, y es la unica que nunca expreso abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia Keitaro. Ademas, es la unica que no lo beso. Decidi que despues de recibir una noticia tan impactante, 10 años de sentimientos guardados saldrian a flote. Siempre se sacrifico por el bien de Naru. Es hora de que obtenga su premio.

Creo que con eso cubro todo. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, los reviews son vien recibidos. Espero no tardar mas de 2 semanas entre cada actualizacion. Claro, esto lo escribi en 2 horas, asi que tal vez sea en menos tiempo.

**_Alan S.G._**


End file.
